


The Light The Stars Gave Me

by MimiPickMeUpImScared



Category: No Fandom
Genre: HowDidYouEvenFindThisFic, JustARandomFicIWroteInClass, No Plot/Plotless, Stars, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiPickMeUpImScared/pseuds/MimiPickMeUpImScared
Summary: The stars are the light guiding me through the night,giving me hope while waiting for the sun to get up in the sky.
Kudos: 1





	The Light The Stars Gave Me

So,this is what I've got in the end?

I just,lost everything I was trying to protect?Lost everything...I loved?

I did my best to protect the one I loved,did my best to get us out of here,yet all I've done was for...nothing?

Is this some sort of...punishment?

For all the sins I've done?

I did what i thought was best,but in the end,doing what I had to do only led me to seeing all my hopes getting crushed by the weight of my past mistakes and of the guilt that is constantly following me day and night.

But I can't look back,torture myself with what I did.

No.

I have to face forward,stand up for myself,look at the bright future standing right in front of me,so close I could even touch it if I reached out my hand to it.

I need to smile at that future so many people tried to build for me.

I need to have faith,I need to have hope.

I can no longer walk away.I have to face the future with a bright smile.After all,the night sky keeps getting brighter and brighter each time I look at it,all thanks to the new stars which appear every night.I have no reason to stay hidden in the shadows when I can run into the light these stars are giving me.

So I'm thanking the stars every night;thanking them for all the happiness they gave me through my worst times,thanking them for what they did for me.

Thanking them for the bright light they finally are letting me see in this world of shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this mini fanfic!!  
> I literally spent 20 minutes maximum writing it down  
> I just promised myself to post something so HERE IS SOMETHING I GUESS??


End file.
